


blame it on the fandom

by kybelles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Discourse™, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Otabek is 20, POV Outsider, Social Media, Yuri is 18, lots of internet language, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: dailyplisetskygoldenhairedyuri asked: thank you so much for this blog! of all the yuri plisetsky blogs, you guys are my favourite because of how chill and respectful you are about our kitten son. this blog is like a safe place for me. *clears throat* now i don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable by asking this but…do you know if yuri and otabek are dating? aaah sorry for my bad english. *runs and hides*Thank you so much for your kind words! There is no doubt we all love Yuri very much but sometimes Plisetsky fandom can be…a little overwhelming. So we are happy you consider us as safe. (◕‿◕✿) As for Yuri and Otabek… Well, neither of them said anything about being romantically involved, so I say we accept them as they are and not make assumptions that can make them uncomfortable. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯19 notes#and don’t worry about your english please!! neither of the admins are native lmao so no need to be nervous :) #alina talks #answered #goldenhairedyuri





	blame it on the fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took AGES to finish but here we are. This is my first English fic ever so it's quite possible you are going to see some grammar mistakes, since I didn't have a beta either. I'm genuinely sorry for that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**dailyplisetsky**

_goldenhairedyuri asked: thank you so much for this blog! of all the yuri plisetsky blogs, you guys are my favourite because of how chill and respectful you are about our kitten son. this blog is like a safe place for me. *clears throat* now i don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable by asking this but…do you know if yuri and otabek are dating? aaah sorry for my bad english. *runs and hides*_

Thank you so much for your kind words! There is no doubt we all love Yuri very much but sometimes Plisetsky fandom can be…a little overwhelming. So we are happy you consider us as safe. (◕‿◕✿) As for Yuri and Otabek… Well, neither of them said anything about being romantically involved, so I say we accept them as they are and not make assumptions that can make them uncomfortable. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**19 notes**

#and don’t worry about your english please!! neither of the admins are native lmao so no need to be nervous :) #alina talks #answered #goldenhairedyuri

-

 **yuri-plisetsky** [image of a very messy suitcase and a ragdoll cat in the background] ugh. packing for a vacation is the WORST. #potyaisveryunimpressed #andsoami #packingsucks

_843 likes_

_See 45 comments_

**yuri+angels10** HAVE FUN AT YOUR HOLIDAY YUROCKHA!!!

 **christophe-gc** give your cat some toys, it hurts my soul to see the poor thing so bored.

 **fairyprinceyuri** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MARRY ME PLS

 **Jjleroy!15** WOW! Are you sure you’re old enough to, you know, go on a vacation without your parents? :)

 **v-nikiforov** OK but why is your suitcase THAT big Yurio? You said you were only going to Almaty for the summer, are you sure you are not permanently moving there?? SON YOU CANT ABANDON US YUURI AND I CAN’T BEAR THIS TYPE OF PAIN DONT DO THIS TO YOUR PARENTS

 **yuri-plisetsky** @Jjleroy!15 @v-nikiforov FUCK OFF AND FUCK OFF

-

**otabeksyuri**

Guys… Guys did you see _this_?

[screenshot of viktor’s comment on yuri’s picture]

Yuri is going to Almaty for the summer.

**Yuri is going to Almaty.**

_He is going to spend his summer with Otabek._

_**DO YOU HEAR MY S C R E A M S !!!!** _

**bekaltinthehero**

[the office everybody just f****** calm down gif]

_source: otabeksyuri | 427 notes_

#LITERALLY FREAKING OUT RN #LIKE I KNO THEY VISIT EACH OTHER OFF SEASON #(see: beka’s one week visit to st. petersburg last summer etc.) #BUT SPENDING A WHOLE SUMMER TOGETHER #SPENDING 3 MONTHS TOGETHER #THAT’S FUCKING NEW MY FRIENDS

-

 **viktuurionice** reblogged from **bearprincebeka**

So, in the light of recent events (If you don’t know, apparently Yuri Plisetsky a.k.a Beka’s best friend, is going to spend summer in Almaty with him), I’m going to ask you very kindly to respect their privacy during this vacation. I’m sure they are planning to have an amazing summer and spamming their social media accounts with inappropriate questions and comments is not going to help with that. Especially since Beka is a private person and probably wants to have some quality time with his best friend. So, I say we settle with what they want to share with us and NOT pressure them about oversharing their lives. Thank you! (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**mynumberone-yuri**

lmao if your “beka” is such a private person maybe he shouldnt spend the summer with yuri since he loves social media and sharing his life,,,,like who tf he thinks he is, yura can use social media as much as he wants otabek cant stop him. i feel like his summer is gonna suck, he shouldve just stayed in Petersburg

**bearprincebeka**

…I looked at your comment for a good five minutes, to figure out if you are a troll or not but apparently you are NOT and this is actually what you think. WOW. I’ve kinda been in Plisetsky fandom since he and Beka became friends 3 years ago and to this day, I still can’t believe how some of you can be this ignorant and blind about Yuri’s life.

• I LITERALLY never said anything about Beka stopping Yuri from using social media and **FOR GOD’S SAKE, BEKA IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON**. (If you simply look at Yuri’s Instagram, you’ll see he has TONS of selfies with Otabek, and Otabek has plenty of selfies with him too even though he doesn’t use social media often. Does it look like he stopped Yuri from using social media? Jesus.) I only asked people to respect their privacy during this vacation, you are the one who twisted my words.

• Learn to read.

• Get to know person you stan. Yuri LOVES Otabek and loves spending time with him. He said Otabek was his best friend just 1 month ago, in _this interview_.

• Have good day, even though you are incredibly rude.

_source: bearprincebeka | 1013 notes_

#sigh #i know i say this too often but it’s always helpful to remind everybody that some of you yuri angels really give me migraine :))) #also i’m sorry but i’m laughing “have good day, even though you are incredibly rude.” is too cute #otabek’s fans are as polite as him ♥‿♥ #otayuri

-

 **Yuri’s Angels** **Official** retweeted

 **CATHY IS SHOOKETH** @davaiiyuribeka

YOU GUYS!!!! IVE JUST SEEN YYURI AND OTAEBK AT THE AIRPORT IM SHAKING LOOK AT THISE

[image][image]

 **flora ✿** @catearsyuri

@davaiiyuribeka HOLY SHIT IT’S REALLY THEM OMGOMGOMG gurl what did they do???? DID YOU TALK TO THEEEEM

 **CATHY IS SHOOKETH** @davaiiyuribeka

@catearsyuri no i didnt bc i was shaking badly and too nervous so i didnt wanna embarrass myself but yura basically screamed BEKA!! and run st8 into otabek’s arms im still shook

 **she used to call me poison** @ivyssharleen

@davaiiyuribeka WHAT HAPPENED THEN AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, ARE THEY DATIN????????

 **CATHY IS SHOOKETH** @davaiiyuribeka

@ivyssharleen beka carried yura’s suitcase like a freakin gentleman and when they left the airport they were still kinda hugging??? im gonna lose my mind they HAVE TO be dating,,,

-

**puriylisetsy**

_anonymous asked: What do you think about this airport mess? Two close friends unites at the airport and obviously hugs each other because they missed each other and suddenly the whole fandom is on fire because they must have been dating!! Because two men can’t love each other platonically, they must be lovers!! There is already tons of comments on Yura’s Instagram about it and I seriously hate most of this fandom._

Okay…my pal…my gal…literally **no one** said “two men can’t love each other platonically.” Take a look at the friendship between Yuuri and Phichit or between Viktor and Chris. Everyone knows they are only really good friends and respects that. (Although I sometimes see some unpleasant stuff…Viktor and Yuuri are married. Don’t be a Nastie ™.)

Otabek and Yuri however… they didn’t exactly clarify which type of relationship they have. Neither of them has a romantic partner, so I guess people have right to wonder if they are dating. **H O W E V E R** , that doesn’t give you the excuse of speculating it under Yuri’s IG posts, where he can SEE the comments. If you want to talk about it, talk about it on tumblr, on twitter but DON’T FREAKING TAG YURI OR OTABEK OR ANY OTHER SKATERS. If they are indeed dating, they will eventually come out anyway because lord knows my son Yuri likes showing his life off. *fond sigh* Until that time, please don’t make them uncomfortable.

572 notes

#ask #yuri plisetsy #otabek altin #otayuri #otabek x yuri

-

 **otabek-altin** [selfie of him and yuri, with yuri’s head resting gingerly on otabek’s shoulder] #reutined #welcomeyura

_3721 likes_

-

 **eruuwindanchou** reblogged from **phichittts**

Otabek Altin only posts on IG once in a blue moon, so like his selfie with Yuri for 100 years of luck.

_source: misa-amane | 1395 notes_

#ok it’s 100% true but you guys why did he turned off the comments #like he never did it b4 when he posted selfies w/ yuri #does he know the airport thing and how ppl lost their mind over it? #............ #istg if you nosy hoes don’t leave my boys alone when they’re supposed to be chilling…… #otayuri

-

 **otabeksyuri** reblogged from **bearprincebeka**

_anonymous asked: Do Otabek and Yuri know some ppl ship them? If so, how did they react?_

Well…Thank God nobody’s ever showed them cringy stuff like fanfiction, explicit or romantic fanart etc. (I remember one fan gave Yuri a picture of him wearing cat ears and Otabek wearing bear ears in chibi style and Yuri accepted it in his usual grumpy manner but that drawing was later seen hanged on the wall behind Yuri’s study desk on an Instagram post. Jfc Yuri, you absolute waffle.) so we can’t know for sure if they know or not. However, no matter how many times you tell them NOT TO F*CKING DO IT, there’s always going to be that nasty part of the fandom who spams celeb’s social media with inappropriate questions. So, I guess, someone must have asked about the nature of their relationship. And since Yuri is quite active on social media, he has probably seen at least one question about it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**yuraplisetskies**

Kudos to all this and also I wanna add something. Even if they’ve seen it, I don’t think either of them are uncomfortable by this????? Like ofc I’m not saying just bc they didn’t say anything we should just go with it and treat them like a couple but!!! Yuri is v sensitive about the rumours abt him and he tries to clarify them as soon as possible if they are not true. (Remember that time that trashy mag wrote about him and J/J having an affair?? Yuri officially lost his damn mind with anger.) Sooo, assuming he knows the rumours of his and Beka’s relationship, wouldn’t he deny it right away if it makes him uncomfortable??? (Not sure what Beka thinks coz the boy has always been a Silent Type ™.)

_source: podiumfamilyrocks | 573 notes_

#casually sipping some Truth Tea™ #otayuri #meta #...it’s kind of a meta don’t @ me

-

 **yuri-plisetsky** [image of potya laying on otabek’s chest while otabek is seen reading a book, absently petting the cat] well, doesn’t potya looks way too comfy? #notthatimblaminghim @otabek-altin

_4621 likes_

_See 573 comments_

**yuri-plisetsy** [video of otabek practicing on ice] look at him goooo! #proud

_21.693 views_

_See 387 comments_

**yuri-plisetsky** [selfie of him in a bed with very messy hair, wearing an oversized shirt and pouting] I.HATE.MORNINGS. thankfully, @otabek-altin makes the very best coffee.

_5378 likes_

_ See 612 comments  _

**mila-babicheva** [image of russian skate family and otabek at the st. petersburg rink] #tb to last summer! @yuri-plisetsky @otabek-altin @v-nikiforov @katsukiyuuri @popovichgeorgi

_4973 likes_

_See 265 comments_

-

 **otabae99** reblogged from **suwanahos**

**blondieboyyura**

You guys… Do you guys remember that rumours about how Mila Babicheva had a crush on Otabek? And now she /suddenly/ posts a tb from last summer, when Beka was in Petersburg with her and not in Almaty all alone with Yuri. Don’t you think she kind of sends Yuri a message, reminding him that she’s also interested in Beka? *narrows eyes*

**otayuribabiesss**

tbh I never liked mila she seems like she’s jealous of yura and beka’s relationship/friendship and wants beka for herself but he’s not interested sorry hon looool also she’s a terrible friend

**otabeksyuri**

Well… I see it’s time for Another Fucking Discourse™. Here we go, here we fucking go.

•First of all, Yuri and Mila are very close friends for AGES. Like I can’t count the amount of tb photos of the two of them Mila posted online because there are A LOT of them, meaning they became friends when they were both very young. Theirs is longer than Beka and Yura’s friendship. So saying “Mila is jealous of their friendship.” makes 0 sense because Mila also has a very strong bond (even stronger maybe?? Fight me on this.) with Yuri. Yuri would’ve punch you in the face if he ever saw you call Mila “a terrible friend.” He even jokingly calls her “my annoying grandma” and we all know in Yuri’s case, it’s an endearment word.

• Second of all, Mila NEVER said she had a crush on Otabek. All the poor girl said was, apart from Yuri, she was also looking forward to see Otabek’s performance next year (she also mentioned Emil Nekola and Michele Crispino but for whatever reason nobody mentions it? Is it because Michele and Emil are dating and you can’t somehow link them to Mila, you Uglies™?) and after she said that, the gossip sites portrayed it like she had a crush on Beka. Like she was trying to get between Yuri and Beka, or like Yuri was the villain in this story and he was the one who stopped them from getting together. Absolutely ridiculous and harmful.

• Like I said, Mila loves sharing throwbacks and that photo had nothing to do with “sending Yuri a message.” or whatsoever. She liked the photo and she decided to share it. Stop making everything about Yuri or Otabek. And leave Mila alone.

**2035 notes**

#omg literally leave my russian doll mila out of it #she’s never done something wrong in her life ever #discourse #yuri plisetsy #mila babicheva #otabek altin

-

**dailyplisetsy**

_anonymous asked: I like Yuri’s insta feed so much recently! Like he always seems so bubbly these days, and it says a lot for such a grumpy person as our Yura. Well, perks of spending the summer with your hot BF I guess. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Well, as we said before, we’d rather not to talk about Yuri’s private life since he hasn’t made an announcement about it but you are right dear anon! He DOES look very happy and if Otabek is the cause of it, we can only be grateful for his presence. :)

**71 notes**

#ask #anonymous

-

 **yuri-plisetsky** [selfie of him and otabek in front of a full length mirror, with neon club lights] let’s go to the club tonight mr dj. *devil emoji* @otabek-altin

6219 likes

-

 **altinandplisetsky** reblogged from **otababyss**

_altynbekaa asked: …Rosie am I losing my damn mind or does Yuri REALLY wears the Welcome To The Madness top in his latest club selfie with Otabek?_

OKAY I’VEVE JUST CHECKED AND GRACE BABE!!! YOU ARE ABSO-FUCKING-LOUTELY RIGHT

[image][image]

HE IS WEARING THE SAME TOP HE WORE IN WTTM SEND AMBULANCE !!!!

**otababyss**

He’s going for the OtaD tonight

**altinandplisetsky**

JFC CLAUDIA YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT

**1053 notes**

#im FUCKING screamin!!!! #yuri holy shit babe what are you playing you can’t just do this to us………….. #I NEED ANSWERS

-

 **otabek-altin** [selfie of him wearing dj headphones] Let’s go.

_4761 likes_

_See 1003 comments_

**altyngirl** dad

 **purrlisetsyyy** DADDY

 **nikiforov-katsuki** I mean…… #daddybek

 **thirstyforbeka** TAKE ME HOME DADDYBEK !!! 

 **Jjleroy!15** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 **yuri-plisetsky** @Jjleroy!15 GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKFACE!!!!

 **mila-babicheva** @Jjleroy!15 @yuri-plisetsky OMG…

-

**otayurionice**

If that two bitches don’t make their relationship official after this night I’m literally going to die and they are definitely NOT invited to my funeral.

**1370 notes**

#otayuri #otabek altin #yuri plisetsky #seriously tonight is the WILDEST night #after nearly 3 weeks of yuri’s domestic photos on ig #first a sexy mirror selfie #and now yura telling jj to back off #my heart is not strong enough to handle this events

-

 **otabek-altin** [selfie of him and yuri. yuri sleeping peacefully on his chest in leopard pjs, otabek looking at the camera with a slight smile.] what happens when the clingiest cat in the world has a hungover… #bf @yuri-plisetsky

_11.245 likes_

_See 2578 comments_

**yuri+angels10** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

 **otayurismylife** MY OTP IS FINALLY CANON I’M GONNA SCREAM

 **phichit+chu** So happy for you guys and by the way Otabek, this is a great shot! You should update more.

 **v-nikiforov** can’t stop crying. #prouddad

 **goldenotabek** KFKEJFKSEJFKLEJFLKWEJFKLEJRLW THIS ISNT A DREAM RIGHT

 **Jjleroy!15** Well well well, figures why the kitten was so pissed last night. By all means, congratulations! Don’t forget to invite me and Bella to the wedding, gotta bless you with #JJStyle !

 **mila-babicheva** Soooo happy for you guys!!!!

-

**bearprincebeka**

Ladies and gentleman, today is the day Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky became an official couple, cheers!

**goldenhairedyuri**

[image of lady gaga’s “I can’t stop crying. We did it kids.” tweet.]

**5269 notes**

#i’m literally in tears #not even kidding you guys #such a healthy and pure relationship #i can’t even write rn because i’m messily sobbing whdjkwehdjkw #otayuri #NOW CANON

-

**dailyplisetsky**

[image][image]

[image][image]

[image][image]

otabek and yuri through the years ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❃ .

bonus: happy ending. ◕‿◕✿

[image]

**12.472 notes**

#otayuriedit #otayuri #otabek altin #yuri plisetsky #3 years of journey filled with friendship and joy and here we are #so glad you two found each other (｡◕‿◕｡)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](http://kybelles.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
